Moving Mountains
by CuddleMeCupcakey
Summary: Besides, even though he kept his vow to his best friend, I began to wonder... Did Hayate ask him to take my heart alongside his journey of being my guardian? Kasumi/Ryu fic.


Okay, haven't written for DOA in AGES (that was on my old account.) Tell me how I go, please? I think I've kind of lost my touch hehe! ah well...

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or movie Dead or Alive, nor do I own the song Moving Mountains from Usher. REALLY cool song! But a bit broken... (By the way, _Italics_ is thoughts.)

* * *

I've never been good at setting things right.

Even though I kept trying, I knew in my heart it was the right thing to do. It was just the law of amity, two wrongs didn't make a right. You had to make peace between both parties if you wanted to concord the relationship of endless fighting and struggling from the two sides.

People knew that Shinobi avoid conflict, and would rather a mission where they hid in stealth, to sit in the whispers of the darkness until their prey would reveal it's weakness, then the agile shadow was creep from it's black redemption to begin the hunt. That was basically how a ninja would enforce its kill, and for a while, I was lead to think that this was the only approach to the sign of trouble, especially when an enemy reveals itself...

_But you were never my enemy. I'm just trying to make things better, just trying to make it like how was before. That was my mission, and now I won't hide in the shadows, I want to make things better._

_Did that mean I had to hurt myself as well?_

Everything lately has been chaos, the super ninja and the runaway kunoichi raised in seclusion, learning to bar all emotions and detach yourself from feelings. I've always wondered how we were able to bring ourselves as a couple, if we were sentenced to a stoic impassive life. It kind of made me wonder what things laid in the life of emotions, as far as I can remember, the only person who truly cared was Hayate: The agile Shinobi of the wind. He was that person that came to rescue me when I needed someone, the entity who talked with me about life.

He was that best friend of my carefree brother, and perhaps his sworn brother. He kept to himself more than most people, he regarded emotion as some kind of weakness unlike others. I've found emotion to unlock the happiness of life, and no matter how hard I tried to break down the cold wall around your heart, I know there is nothing but a stoic person allowing no one in.

I never really understood why you asked your best friend to look over me Hayate, even when you were branded an outcast when you left... I learnt how to look after myself when no one cared for me. Hayate, you had a village to care for your every move, Ayane had a father that kept her safe and a village she learnt to take in as her own, he showed you love_. I was... I was nothing, an idle sit-by princess expected to live the demands to the clan, and the riches I was given were nothing but contribution to gain the favour of the high lords little girl. _

Hmm. Besides, even though he kept his vow to his best friend, I began to wonder... Did Hayate ask him to take my heart alongside his journey of being my guardian?

Then again, since the promise, and since our... attraction between each other, he has always been protective of me. It was very easy to pick up, even when my friend Tina came around to visit, he made sure we were okay, even though he walked out on a mission without bidding farewell. Distant and cold, yet he is protective and caring himself.

Maybe that's why I felt myself falling for him, through his stoic facade, you were a beautiful person. I just couldn't seem to find it.

For some time now, things have changed. For instance, you are out, leaving without a word. I know you leave to go on a mission asked from the elders, you were never one to associate or talk of your business life. Sometimes, it would just be nice to have some kind of reassurance to know where you are, just so I know you're okay. Even though you are one of the most infamous ninja in our time, I just like to know you are fine, and perhaps... you like to talk to me about these things, then_ I began to wonder if you confided in anyone, even if it was someone like Hayate._

"I must go Kasumi."

"Okay, where are you going Ryu?"

_I think it was at this point you kissed me on my forehead, and I don't think you noticed I was crying._

"Away."

You're not even here as I speak of you. _Hmm. I wonder where you are, and what you're doing? _

Then I try to remember what life is like when you are back here in my presence, sipping on your antique cup filled with green tea. I always like to watch you, sitting in your own thoughts, reflecting on yourself and others. _I always wondered what was going on in your mind. It wasn't like you were going to tell me anytime soon._

_It's those simple things like, saying "Hello" or "How are you?" Made me smile, but now I don't hear you anything anymore, you don't even talk to the elders._

I think... It was those simple things that made me stay with you. You kept to yourself, you were calm as you were brave and strong. But as I reminisce in those days, I find myself reflecting on nothing but times that were scarce in my memory. I can only remember two or three times when we were truly together. And when you opened your eyes to break your trance, you'd just smile at me, and say "Everything is fine." And you would take your leave. _If only we had more times like those, even if they memories, you taught me that that's all they are, and nothing else. But to me, they are the only things I can hold to my heart until you come back._

Now that I think about it, was it me? Did I do something to drive you away from me? _Truthfully, I wouldn't be surprised. I am nothing. He has a legacy to fulfill. _

You would hold me tight, but you wouldn't say you loved me. You would make love to me, yet you wouldn't make a conversation with me. Now I begin to wonder, perhaps I really am nothing to him. That is why I must set things right, just so I know I do not waste his air and his time. But I've never been good at re-correcting the past, that is how I became a runaway Shinobi in reality.

We barely speak as it is, not a single word passes when you walk through, not even a greeting. _I wonder if you've noticed that as well? _It's like I've lost my way or something, it isn't like a ninja to lose focus, but it is natural for the person's senses to detect something wrong. For instance... When I rest within the blankets where we bed, I would always feel your masculine chest against my cheek, like my personal warmth. But when I open my eyes, you promise you would stay with me, and though all those promises... It feels like I've been sleeping with a ghost. _You're away from me so much, that it feels like you are a ghost of my memory._

Reflecting on these few memories, it's not much, but it's all I've got really. But I keep working off this problem, hoping one day things will change. It feels like I'm wasting my time. But I can't walk out on you...

_It's because I love you._

Giving a sigh, a tear trailed down my face. I know that saying sorry, or asking please wont do anything, its like he has obliterated all my hope in making things right. It's true, how can I make things right when he isn't even here?!

Refusing to see reality, I closed my eyes. Feeling the darkness swirl within me, it felt like I was powerless to anything. I have changed nothing, and I have done nothing but become a burden on him. A sit-by porcelain doll used to endless amount of tears. Then everything in my world turned grey, like thunderstorms raging for no purpose. The raging thunder was the scream, crying his name for the redemption in his strong arms. The brink lightning reminded me of the times we shared, then fell away before I had a chance to see them.

The rain was a reminder of the tears I shed for you, something that fell down on my world to wash away my efforts of making you happy. _You promised to look after me, and I said I would make you happy in return. I have done nothing._

But my rain, my tears were off my cheek when I felt a warm sensation delicately wiping them off.

Opening my eyes, I was greeted with a beauty of the radiant Emerald green eyes, staring right at me with a small smile. And for a second, it felt like the rain washed away, the thunderstorm had died down. _You're actually here._

Before he would react, I pounced with my arms around his neck, and the other drawing down his muscular back. I didn't want to get off, I refused to let him go once more. All I could feel was his arms wrapped around me protectively, kissing my cheek as he dug his beautiful face in the arch of my neck and shoulder. I felt him pull back for a second, then he just smiled at me.

"I love you."

* * *

Yup!! That's my ficcie, read and PLEASE review, I need to know if I just got better or worse!

xoSuNShiNe-AnGeLxo


End file.
